


supporting the little sister!

by strkville



Series: nobody understands you like i do [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Brother Shouyou, Fluff, Gen, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Short One Shot, best brother-in-law kageyama tobio, hinata natsu is a volleyball player, hinata natsu is on karasuno girls team, natsu admires her brother, she's like 16, timeskip natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: hinata brings his boyfriend, tobio, to his little sister's volleyball match!
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: nobody understands you like i do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	supporting the little sister!

**Author's Note:**

> i just HAD to & how dare they not give us timeskip natsu hUH  
> so i took it upon myself and gave y'all it, y'all deserved it.  
> *whispers* how dare they not include her in hinata's debut match in the bj vs alders game huh 
> 
> n e ways, this was inspired by this artwork by nomiqun on ig!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B9jxg0mFUwE/?igshid=1nvdbvhsyycjx

" _Kageyamaaaaa~_ "Shouyou's voice drags on and he attempts to drag his still fiddling with his hair boyfriend. "We're gonna be late!"

"I know dumbass, just wait. My hair look like racoon shit after what you did last night."Tobio grumbled, taking a stray comb and started to just comb through it.

"You know I just had to crash tanaka-san house and have a few drinks! It's been years since we last saw him, or even anyone else! Plus I heard saeko-san was going out with akiteru-san for ages now and did you know that akiteru-san is planning on proposing?? And did you also know that noya-san-"Shouyou rambled on but was stopped by Tobio shoving a candy bar down his throat with a menacing glare. Shouyou shrieked and stumbled back, hands waving infront of him franticly.

"Stay away from me demon!"He proceeded to hold up his candy bar as a cross, waving it infront of Tobio.

"Then, would you be a little angel and kindly let me keep you quiet?"Tobio hiss as he slid a hand under Shouyou's bottom and slammed the other on the wall behind. Pink tint the orange's cheeks as he stumbled upon his words.

"T-tobio! I- we- Uh- WE'LL BE LATE!" Shouyou yelled and grabbed Tobio's hand and they made a break for the door, the latter shoving it close with a click with his other free hand. The now blushing mess was dragging the smirking pro into the nearest elevator to the ground floor.

They quickly hailed for a taxi with Shouyou on the phone with his mother who seems to be grumbling about him being late and the aforementioned arguing that the match wouldn't start till the warm-ups are done even if they're on the court already. 

As the taxi grew closer to the Kamei Arena Sendai, the gymnasium that they once fought together in for 3 years before they went their separate ways; one immediately going pro and the another going to the other side of the globe and were reunited with a net in-between them with a promise to beat the other in rivaling teams and with Shouyou absolutely shocking the hell out of Tobio with how good he's gotten and how tanned he got.

~~Not to mention the amount of muscles he bulked up that Tobio stared at for half the match.~~

* * *

"Nii-chan coming to my game today and I have to show him how good I've gotten if he wants to teach me those _bam!_ jumps and those _whoosh!_ spikes..."Natsu muttered to herself while intensely clutching onto the ball as her teammates yelled at her for holding onto the ball for far too long.

"Natsu-chan really is so fired up today huh?" Etsuko, one of her fellow 1st year teammate, commented as Natsu mindlessly handed the ball over, still muttering endlessly about her brother.

"Speaking of brother,"Kaseya, the team's 2nd year libero, looked up to the stands where Shouyou was looking down into the court while Tobio chatted with his mom. "There's Ninja Shouyou! In the flesh!" 

"Oh my god he's even hotter in real life."Etsuko whispered, starstrucked.

"Oi even if Nat-chan's hot brother is here, you should still be warming up!"The team's captain, Hiyori, reminded sternly as she toss a ball towards the pair as the team move onto doing receives.

"Kageyama!! There!! Natsu!!"Shouyou points down to the court with a iron grip on the reeling as he hop up and down. 

"Shouyou I know, I have eyes dumbass."Tobio pretended to look annoyed to hide the growing blush on his cheeks from how cute his boyfriend is acting.

"Shouyou its starting!"Shouyou's mom grip onto hes son's shoulder and took out some cheer stick and passed it onto the couple.

* * *

"Nii-chan!"

"Natsu!"

The sibling duo ran towards eachother with big welcoming arms and immediately embraced eachother in a hug. It had been so long since they both saw eachother since Natsu was unable to go to the Jackals and Alders game due to exams but she did watch it with her team after school during pratice.

"Alright come Tobio-kun, let's all take a picture!"Shouyou's mom gathered her kids and the boyfriend and stationed them infront of the stadium before asking a stranger to help take the photo like a classic mom. Tobio was unfortunately squished in-between the siblings in a tight hug with Shouyou's mom on the side of Natsu. 

"I want a picture too!"Etsuko ran froward with team holding pens and paper for autograph.

"I should have expected this."Shouyou commented, internally bracing himself for the onslaught of fans.

Tobio only sighed in return as he internally does the same. 

"Hehe Nii-chan and Tobionii-chan is getting bombarded!"

**Author's Note:**

> abrupt ending bc i wanted to get this done asap bc i have other ideas so 😔


End file.
